


Kisses

by Kitty_KatAllie



Series: What's It Like [16]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kiss fluff, M/M, teaser trailer chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_KatAllie/pseuds/Kitty_KatAllie
Summary: Apparently there are different kinds of kisses. About 43 kinds of kisses to be more concise.
In collaboration with 0blue-bird0 and ketolic





	

**Author's Note:**

> What is their favorite way to kiss? (If confused by this question, look up ‘43 different kisses’)
> 
> [0blue-bird0](https://0blue-bird0.tumblr.com/) and [ketolic](http://ketolic.tumblr.com/)

Apparently there are different kinds of kisses.

Shin did not know this. Not until now. After the fiasco of looking up Shin’s earlier research, Takami had put his foot down. Shin was going to learn to be competent at google-searching on his own, or so help Takami… and his sanity. While competent was much too generous a word for what Shin could do, he _could_ do basic searches in the school library. He hunt-and-pecked his way over the keyboard, but somehow stumbled across a website about kissing.

About 43 kinds of kisses to be more concise.

His narrowed gaze scanned the list. The descriptions went from normal to… strange… but Shin wasn’t one to judge. If they could experiment sexually, surely experimenting with kissing would be just as interesting? He liked kissing Sena. Kissing him in different and new ways would be no hardship.

Shin took out a notebook and pencil, and went about painstakingly re-writing each kiss and accompanying description by hand. ~~Because he hadn’t figured out how to print things just yet…~~

 

** Standard Kiss **

Shin frowned down at his list. The first one was fairly simple. But… feedback? He needed feedback? Did it require giving _Sena_ feedback as well? He didn’t want to critique kissing. It seemed… _impersonal_.

Although, on the other hand, he did like being critiqued on how well he played, or how to improve his training regimen. He enjoyed coaching the community center children, and they’d all grown exponentially as teammates and sports players as a result. Maybe… maybe kissing could get _better_? He scowled, torn at the thought. Kissing Sena was already exceptional, he couldn’t imagine it getting better. ...might as well try? He’d need to come up with some sort of rating scale, anyway, a ‘standard’ kiss seemed be the control in the experiment as it were.

The next chance he had, he made plans to have an easy night in with Sena. Almost all their friends were doing the clubbing- something about celebrating mid-term exams, though why they wanted to celebrate examinations with excessive alcohol consumption was beyond him- and he was looking forward to a… what was it Sakuraba called it? Date night. Right. Date night being a long, easy, night trek along the river, then _Netflix and chill_. He was pretty sure there was some nuance of meaning lost on him when he’d informed such plans to Sakuraba, but he dismissed it as unimportant. The… _kiss list_ he stared at a little longer on his desk, before neatly folding it up and shoving it in his wallet. They’d be alone for whole night and some of the morning, perhaps he’d get the chance to cross off more than one.

.

It was already dark outside, a few hours later, when they made it back to Sena’s apartment, sweaty and breathing faster and bodies tired and heavy, but not quite exhausted. They’d chosen one of their longer, more cardio-focused routes Shin had calculated for optimal stamina and endurance training. (There would be no need for another _Death March_ in Sena’s future if Shin had anything to do with it.) Sena was grinning around soft panting breaths, face flushed and eyes shining when he flicked on the light. No matter the running route, Sena always looked so _alive_ afterwards.

“So I’m thinking something a little spicy? I have some sugar-free vanilla ice cream and tea for dessert. Or just some rice crackers, if you don’t want to cheat today,” Sena suggested breezily while toeing off his shoes. “There’s this new drama just put up on Netflix that Suzuna made me promise to-”

Sena broke off, and Shin noticed his hand on Sena’s arm then. He hadn't been consciously aware of himself reaching out. Sweat slicked his palm, causing his grip to slide just a little, but not enough to keep him from tugging Sena close. Bright brown eyes were wide and confused before Shin’s eyes fell to Sena’s mouth. Watched it curve up one side as confusion fell away into mild and pleased surprise. Shin released Sena’s arm to cup both hands around his face and place his lips to the younger man’s. His thumbs brushed along Sena’s jaw, and the soft, quiet sound that sighed from Sena warmed Shin’s mouth. It stayed slow and sweet, lips parting and moving just enough to dampen and stick. When Sena’s hands dug into the middle of Shin’s back, fists curling into the thick white cotton of his hoodie, Shin dropped a hand to wrap his arm around his boyfriend's waist, so tight Sena stumbled into his taller, broader frame and breathed a laugh into Shin’s mouth.

They stayed locked in that moment, foreheads pressed together, hearts beating too fast, and eyes closed. Gradually Shin pulled his arm away just enough to look down at Sena’s goofy smile and half-lidded eyes.

“Feedback?” Shin managed to grunt out the moment his brain was able to re-form words.

Sena blinked rapidly. “Wha?”

“How… was it?” Shin clarified. His neck and ears felt strangely hot, but he ignored it.

For _the experiment_.

Sena tilted his head to the side, genuine worry flickering through the bafflement. “Seijuuro, are you all right?”

“Yes, of course. I just want to make sure the experience was… pleasant…” Shin trailed off, finally breaking the gaze due to  _awkwardness_. He wasn’t expecting this reaction from himself honestly.

Sena gripped Shin’s bicep and softly called Shin’s name to pull back his attention. Dark eyes met serious, earnest, brown eyes. “Seijuuro, kissing you is always _great_. What’s happening?”

“What about it in _particular_ , though?” Shin pressed instead, ignoring the concern with some measure of guilt. Sena blinked again, rearing back slightly. A blush slowly suffused his cheeks and he licked his lips.

“Um, the… face thing? When you put both hands on my face at first,” Sena rushed to explain at Shin’s inquiring eyebrows. “And that… well just…when there's no tongue or anything, and how you take it slow? That’s all really nice, too. I-I like the other kind of kissing too, it’s great! But I like it… like _this_. Like you could kiss me for hours and-” Sena stuttered to a stop and shuffled embarrassedly. “I dunno, I just like the way I feel when you kiss me. Am I… Am I doing something wrong?” he asked in sudden, horrified realization.

“No, definitely not,” Shin quickly assured him. He cupped Sena’s face once more and watched as the tension bled out of the smaller man’s body, pupils expanding as thumbs brushed over his jaw. It was almost Pavlovian, but in an infinitely sexier setting. “I could.”

“Huh? Could?” Sena repeated dumbly, eyes already on Shin’s mouth.

“Kiss you like this for hours.”

“ _Oh_ ,” he breathed out lowly, pupils expanding wide enough that his gaze seemed black, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips absently. “I… I could wait. For dinner.”

Shin felt the tug of his mouth upward. Then, he swooped down to thoroughly distract Sena from any more probing questions.

10/10 _don’t fix what isn’t broken (current record time: two and half hours)_

 

** From Behind Kiss **

 

Sena was humming as he placed strip after strip of raw bacon into a pan. His months in the US had uncovered an intense love for any and all Western breakfast foods. Since he was still on the slender-side, despite the growth spurt and muscle gain, Shin didn’t see anything wrong with Sena indulging in extra protein and carbs such foods were loaded with. Besides, the smell was pretty intoxicating. He had rolled out of bed and shuffled into the kitchen, nostrils flaring as he inhaled without conscious thought. A few long seconds passed as Shin blinked sleepily and rubbed his hand through his sleep-mussed hair while Sena hummed and cooked on obliviously. His bare foot was tapping along with his wordless tune and the muscles in his bareback tensed and flexed as he reached for a plate and paper napkins to set the bacon on after. 

Shin padded silently across the small tiled-floor to drape his arms around Sena’s narrow waist and bury his face in the crook of his shoulder and neck. Sena squeaked in shock, making Shin’s lips twitch against his warm, smooth skin, before he melted back against Shin’s broader, taller frame.

“No wonder the cats like you so much, you’re part cat yourself,” Sena grumbled, just a second before he chuckled and laid his arms over Shin’s.

“Mm,” Shin agreed drowsily. He rubbed his cheek against Sena’s skin, and Sena squirmed and laughed at the faint scratch of stubble on his neck. “You could’ve woken me.”

Sena shook his head and twisted a little. With a wistful little sigh, Shin pulled away to meet Sena’s smiling gaze. “I don’t mind you getting a little extra sleep while I cook. Especially since you never cook the bacon right.” He shook his head and tsked in shame at the remembrance. Shin leaned forward to press a lingering, soft kiss on the mouth that somehow manage to smile while frowning. Sena’s hands tightened around Shin’s wrists, a quiet eager sound escaping him, as he tipped onto his toes to drag the kiss into something hotter and _sweeter_. When Shin pulled away for breath, it was almost _painful_.

“I’ll finish here. Why don’t you go put actual pants on before Monta-kun and Rikku-kun get an eye-full?” Sena suggested, voice a little breathless and wry.

“Hn,” Shin grumbled, but pressed a kiss to Sena’s forehead and dragged himself away.

His pants crinkled when he shoved his legs into them minutes later. He’d totally forgotten he’d left the list in there. Slumping to the edge of the bed, he carefully flattened it out over his thigh. One phrase leapt out at him, and he snorted softly before folding it neatly and slipping it into his bookbag. Obviously that one would be a re-occuring act. It had happened so naturally, he hadn’t even had to plan it out.

_10/10 naturally occurring, easy segue into more interesting techinques_

** Eskimo Kiss **

 

Shin squinted at the paper in his hand. Toying with urge to just _skip_ this one -because rubbing noses _really_? Shin sighed roughly and decided to just get it done. It wasn’t like it would be difficult. He shoved the list away and pushed into the coffee shop where he knew Sena would be waiting, green-tea cheesecake for himself and something either chocolatey or mango-flavored for Shin (he had ostensibly argued with Sena _not_ to buy such things for him, but well, he hadn’t protested _that_ hard and he couldn’t bring himself to object any harder. Because of Sena, of course. Not because of the sweets).

Sena perked up the moment the bell jangled over the cafe door and his whole face lit up in a smile when he caught sight of Shin walking towards him. It was that smile that made it so easy for Shin to cave- whether it was to eat whatever sugary concoction Sena thought he’d actually like, or to lean down and ignore everyone else’s gaze to brush his lips over Sena’s. The soft happy sigh that followed immediately caused Shin to pause, eyes darting over Sena’s upturned, still-smiling face. Hesitantly, he closed the distance and brushed his nose over Sena’s, a quick back and forth, before pulling away.

Sena stared at him, eyes wide and mouth parted in obvious surprise. The blush flooding his face gave away how much he’d _enjoyed_ the surprise, however.

“Good afternoon,” Shin muttered, his own lips twitching up into a small smile.

“Y-yeah, g-good afternoon, Sei,” Sena stammered slightly. He cleared his throat and shuffled over so Shin could sit beside him, rather than across the table. “They’re having a mango special this month. You have to try this cake.” Shin watched Sena chatter on even as a smile hovered relentlessly around his mouth.  
Definitely a success, then.

8/10 _ridiculous, lacking any actual oscillation despite the name, but pleasant response_

    

** Mistletoe Kiss **

 

It was Sena, Monta, and Riku’s first Christmas in their apartment, plus Sena’s 20th birthday just a few days before, so the “shorty trio” had decided to “go all out”. They planned out a holiday-themed late-birthday party at their apartment on Christmas Day. Mostly because Christmas Day just happened to be on a weekend, whereas Sena’s actual birthday date was in the middle of the week and little more inconvenient. ...since they’d invited pretty much every single person they could get a hold of in Japan. (Monta and Suzuna had no sense of… restraint.)

However, the idea of waiting until the weekend and a crowded tiny apartment filled with “well-meaning/but really they’re just nosy” friends to give Sena his birthday gift Shin did not consider appealing. Having an excuse to irresponsibly visit his boyfriend in the middle of the week was much more so (appealing, that is).

Or well… it _was_. Then, Shin stepped up to Sena’s door and stared. He glanced around at the other doors, made careful note of the number, but everything else was right. There was just… a giant, much-too-cheerfully grinning, pink-cheeked, disembodied, old man’s face staring back at him.

It was _glittery_.

And it was placed right over the spot Shin normally knocked. Still glaring the paper-and-glitter monstrosity down, Shin pushed the small doorbell button instead. Just to scowl even more at the jarring jangle of a Christmas carol rather than a simple ‘ding-dong’. There was some yelling and thudding from the other side before Monta threw open the door looking distinctly disheveled and…

_Shiny._

Even with the large tuxedo cat squirming in Monta’s arms trying to climb onto his shoulder, it couldn’t cover the _eyesore_ that was the thick, cable-knit Christmas sweater he wore; an ugly blue “decorated” with huge tinsel-woven snowflakes and white puffballs.

“Thank _God_ , you’re here. Or thank _Santa_ , in this case,” Monta snickered loudly at his own joke. “Sena’s gone nuts and he won’t listen. I want the ceiling decorated, too, but he’s gonna fall on his head!” Monta explained- without explaining  _anything_ to the bewildered 21-year-old in the doorway- and reached out to drag Shin inside while keeping a firm grip on James Bond the Cat.

… _decorate the_ ceiling? Shin thought in growing dread.

He stumbled out of his shoes and looked past Monta’s shoulders only to have the entire Christmas spirit explode in his face. It looked as though the trio had taken the phrase “deck the halls” _much_ too seriously. Shin had to fight the urge to squint. Or run.

Because the apartment was _blinding_. There were lights encircling every window and doorway, lining every cabinet and piece of furniture, strung up and down the hallway floors like emergency lights, and tinsel was reflecting the thousands of tiny lights _everywhere_. Stockings and about five different kinds of wreaths were hung up on every spare bit of wall. Fake holly and evergreen branches lay on every piece of furniture (“artistically” twisted up with the lights). A huge tree was shoved right in the middle of the apartment, blocking their sight down the hallway or into the kitchenette with a weary-looking Riku wrapping even more multi-colored lights around the girth of the green mostly-plastic atrocity. Bells, a hundred different ornament-balls, not to mention every other kind of cheap-stock ornament, candy canes, _more damn tinsel,_ and spools and spools of _ribbons_ were in boxes piled high around the tree and Riku’s feet, waiting to be hung on every accursed inch of the tree.

To top off this nightmare, Shin took a step further into the room, trying to crane around the tree to find Sena, and set off a chain reaction of _mayhem_.

Bouncing snowmen sitting in glittery snow, swaying weird-looking deer with anatomically-incorrect, flashing red noses, and another fat old man in crimson red clothes and mischievously gleaming eyes bouncing _and_ twisting, all broke out singing different songs and Shin stood in the middle of it, frozen and in his own personal hell resurrected.

“What is this.” Shin demanded shortly, dark eyes aghast at the cacophony of _cheer_ around him. He was already having traumatic flashbacks to his childhood winters in Europe (he thought nothing could be worse than Germany at Christmas; if he so much as sniffed peppermint, he was running). Riku snorted loudly when he looked over, but Monta quickly jumped in.

“It’s Christmas!” Monta enthused jovially. He had Santa hats in his hands and Shin had to fight the urge to flinch. Not that Monta could reach up high enough to put it on Shin’s head. Shin’s eyes darted around the room, just in case, tactically keeping out of reach of anything Monta could climb on to get to him.

“It’s _them_ ,” Riku corrected darkly. He turned back to the tangled knot of wire and light bulbs in his hands and sighed roughly. “My father is Muslim, damn it. I don’t _need_ this.”

“It’s for the party, Rikku-kun! Hey, Seijuuro!” Sena’s cheery voice called from around the tree. Shin carefully stepped around the obnoxious motion-sensing carolers on the floor to get around the breadth of it. “Mamori-nee told us to make sure we’re festive!” he continued in protestation, head popping into sight around the edge of the wall where hallway met the opening space into living room/kitchenette.

Shin was so distracted by the matching _hideous_ sweater- gaudy red with a myriad of sparkling sequins making a tree that filled the _entirety_ of the front- and the fact Sena had dug out his old Deimon Devilbat helmet and was currently wearing it that it took a minute to notice Sena’s head was about 3 feet above where his head should be.

“What are you doing?” Shin actually exclaimed, eyes wider than ever.

Sena braced a hand on the edge of the wall and reached out with one arm, something small and green in his hand. “We didn’t have a ladder and I want to hang- uh-wha-whoa!” Sena cried out in surprise as he tipped forward.

All three players in the apartment moved towards him, but Shin- of course- made it first, easily catching the flailing tangle of limbs. Sena let out an _oof_ when he hit Shin’s arms, his own automatically hooking around the linebacker’s shoulders a beat later. Sena blinked rapidly and then grimaced a little as he pulled the helmet off to let it fall with a thud to the ground.

“So, maybe I shouldn’t have convinced everyone I could do it without a ladder,” he admitted shamefacedly.

Shin’s eyebrows ticked.

“In our defense, we kinda don’t have money to buy one. We spent all our spending money on presents!” Monta argued stoutly.

Riku rolled his eyes, _hard_ , and added dryly, “plus all these decorations.”

Both Sena and Monta winced in guiltily.

“What did you _have_ to hang up from the ceiling?” Shin questioned incredulously.

Sena blushed lightly and his smile was tremulously sheepish as he held up the little bundle of plastic green leaves and tiny white balls that were obviously supposed to be some kind of berry.

“Suzuna threatened dire consequences if we didn’t and I didn’t want to put it over the front door or in the middle of the living room! Or in the doorway of the _bathroom_ , and we’re keeping the bedrooms closed so we can’t use those doors, either, so it had to be here, but there’s nothing to really stand on so I had to use the counter, it’s kinda far, but I thought I could just reach it and-” Sena gasped for breath and Shin quickly cut in.

“Mistletoe. You almost fell on your head for mistletoe.”

“I was _wearing a helmet_ , Seijuuro,” Sena retorted hotly.

Shin’s mouth twitched.

“We have a lot of decorations to finish, so if you could?” Sena wriggled and flapped his arms and legs, trying ineffectually to get out of Shin’s hard embrace. “I’m fine, and you’re here so we can get it up there finally!”

“Isn’t there a tradition with this?” Shin prompted.

Sena froze as blood rushed to his face, eyes darting from the mistletoe in his hand (oh so conveniently in the air above their heads due to Sena’s flounderings) to Shin’s tiny smirk.

Monta wolf-whistled, then ran after the cats jumping into the boxes of tinsel with loud cursing. Riku groaned and flopped out of sight behind the tree.

“Yeah, there is,” Sena muttered, mouth quirking up to match Shin’s, if a little wider and brighter. He wrapped his arms around Shin’s shoulders more securely, but kept one hand high enough to rest on the back of Shin’s head, the fake mistletoe scratching at his ear. “We can… break it in?”

Shin closed the distance between them, kissing through laughter and smiles. Sena didn’t even demand to be put back on his feet, mouth too occupied with Shin’s. It took a box of candy canes to the back of Shin’s head to end it long minutes later.

Later that night, Shin dug out a list from his wallet. There was, fortunately, a pen on Sena’s nightstand. With a fond glance at the bed next to him, where Sena frowned in his sleep and reached out a questing hand for Shin’s body warmth, Shin propped up his knee for a writing surface. On the bottom, he wrote in one more entry.

_Mistletoe Kiss_

_9/10 setting less than ideal; execution exceeded expectations._


End file.
